A Demon Baby!
by SeeUandUsee4EVER
Summary: SeeU is saved by Sebastian. Sebastian learns to love this girl,how will he show his love for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: How It Happened:**

SeeU closed her eyes, kneeling on the floor of the cage. She could hear the men in the other room, talking about the smuggling of weapons. But she really wasn't too concerned about that. Her stomach hurt from not eating, and her legs were cramping. It really was like her own, personal hell. Closing her eyes she sighed and leaned against the metal bars. But then she heard her 'master' dismissing the men. After they were gone the man walked into the room that she was being held in. And she tensed. He would often hit her if she refused to listen to him. But enough was enough. It had been two years, and she wanted out.

"My dear, my little Turtledove, you haven't been eating… I know you aren't happy but you really are only hurting yourself right now. I'm fine; I can still eat, sleep, and do what I normally do knowing that you're killing yourself. After you die, I'll just simply replace you. So all you are doing is causing me to begin to look for another girl. Do you really want someone else to have to go through this?" He asked as he reached up through the cage bars, touching her cheek. But just as he had begun to move his hand to her collar he stopped, and fell onto his back with a thud. Just as SeeU shifted to see what had happened her eyes grew wide. Already there was a pool of blood beginning to gather at the back of his head. And then, things went black.

Light blue eyes opening SeeU found herself feeling fairly comfortable, the feeling of softness all around her. Glancing around she saw that she was no longer in a dark, dull, horrible room inside of a cage but rather she was in a large bright room lying in a large soft bed. Sitting up she looked around some more, and realized that she was actually clean, and in silky pajamas. "…" Where the hell was she? How did she even get there? And… was that toast?

Looking at the nightstand next to her there was a tray of food, with a note that read, 'Eat as much as you can. I'll be in to check on you at noon. – Sebastian' Sebastian? She didn't even think too into it, instead she began to eat. Having not eaten in a few days she was more than willing to eat the food that was there. It tasted amazing, so she was even more thrilled that this Sebastian guy left it for her. But all too soon it was gone, but SeeU found that she felt so much better. Well, other than the curiosity of who changed her and everything. But she would figure that out later. Right now, she stood up and began to walk around the room. Everything seemed so… nice, for lack of better words.

But that's when the door opened, and a tall man with raven black hair walked in. Sebastian looked down at the female, his red eyes scanning around the room. "I see you ate…" He strolled over to her, motioning for her to take a seat. "Please allow me to explain that has happened. The Queen had sent an order to my young master to stop the weapon smugglings. In doing so I had to kill the man who was keeping you in that cage. So I had to bring you back here, to the Phantomhive estate." He explained, "We were hoping that you could tell us about where they were exporting the weapons, and who all their clients were."

SeeU blinked as she stared at this man. "Um…" Her throat hurt from not having spoken for such a long time. She had kept quiet for such a long time it actually was strange to hear herself talking. But as long as she wasn't in danger anymore, and she didn't have to be stuck in a cage anymore. But in the back of her mind she couldn't help but wonder who had changed her. There wasn't time for that though. "Okay," her voice was hoarse, and she spoke quietly. But then again she was always a quiet one. "Well… what would you like to know first?"

And that was the start. After having helped take care of the smugglings Ciel had so kindly allowed her to stay there as a maid, well… Mey-Rin's helper, since she had to keep the women from messing up the house. It was a nice to be able to help her, and plus there was Finnian, who was just adorable. It seemed as though the male looked up to her in a way. It was all as though they were a family. Mey-Rin was the clumsy sister, Finny was the adorable younger brother and Bard was the loud, reckless older brother. And SeeU was the kind middle child.

But SeeU couldn't help the rather obvious attraction she felt for Sebastian. He was attractive, and he had been so kind to her when she had first arrived there. It really made her even more comfortable knowing that Sebastian was there. But lately she found that her attraction for him was becoming more obvious, stronger… But she had to keep quiet about it. She couldn't let him know she liked him unlike Mey-Rin.

A heavy sigh left SeeU's lips as she walked around the dark manor. Everyone was asleep, and she had to take clean towels to Sebastian's room. But everything was just so dark… and the thunder wasn't helping her uneasiness either. Actually, every time there was a loud bang, she jumped. Hurrying she made her way into Sebastian's room. "M-Mister Sebastian? I brought some fresh towels for you," she said softly, looking around. But she tensed a little, her face turning a bright red when the man emerged from the bathroom. "S-so sorry!" She said as she quickly turned around.

He currently only had a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair clinging lightly to his face because of water. "It's perfectly fine Miss. SeeU," Sebastian mused as he walked up behind her, reaching forward and grabbing one of the towels to dry off his hair and the rest of his body. "Thank you," he moved back into the bathroom, quickly dressing before returning back into the room. "Are you alright? You're shaking," he noted, looking down at the pale girl's hands. True he might not show how caring he can be; well he had but only toward cats, but still. He found that he actually cared a good amount for the young girl.

"Y-yes… I'm fine… it's just the storm…" SeeU said quietly, jumping once more when a loud crack sounded throughout the room. "I don't like storms…" It was a bit embarrassing, really. Sebastian seemed so at ease and yet here she was, shaking a little just because of a silly little storm. But of course she looked up as Sebastian drew closer, and closer… her face instantly heating up. "M-Mister Sebastian… I should go." She looked down, wanting to just run out. But her legs felt like they were jello and if she walked she'd fall.

"No need," Sebastian said as he put an arm around her, gently helping her onto his bed. "You really don't like thunderstorms, do you Miss. SeeU?" He asked as he sat down next to her, gently rubbing her back. "You must remember that it's just a storm, you're going to be perfectly fine here." He said quietly, watching as SeeU jumped and clung to him. Blinking once he just sat there just for a moment. But he relaxed, before gently lifting her chin. "SeeU, I'll make sure you're safe," Sebastian said quietly, looking down into her light blue eyes. Looking back SeeU's face heated up, but Sebastian just continued to stare into her eyes.

As cliché as it seemed, SeeU felt her heart skip a beat. His face was getting closer to hers, before his lips were gently pressed against her own. It felt as though they were silk, warm silk… Her eyes closed as she relaxed, enjoying it as he pulled her closer. Before she knew it, everything seemed to just melt away, and she relaxed into the kiss. His hand's caressing her lower back, before slowly moving down…

**I hope you guys liked it… please rate and review please… what will happen next?... Sorry it might be long. This was 3 pages. That's what it said on my computer.. hope you guys liked it a lot**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: How He Found Out

SeeU wasn't one to freak out or worry, but she was pretty much panicking. Ever since that one night, she and Sebastian were closer. Yes, but they had only made love once. And since then she felt different. She had been tired, her chest had gotten larger, she had been sick and just all around felt run-down. It wasn't until a few weeks ago that she realized that she was pregnant. It was insane how nervous she was to tell him! Would he be upset, happy, not care? Would Ciel tell her to get out? There were so many things that could go wrong with this. Maybe she should just keep it to herself until she couldn't possibly keep it to herself anymore.

Closing her eye she just sighed and walked down the hall. Her thoughts were on other things, so she didn't' even notice Meirin putting too much laundry detergent in the wash. It had been like that for a few days now. So when Ciel called her into his office she wasn't surprised. As she walked in she looked at Ciel, walking over and sitting down in one of the chairs. "Y-yes, young master? You wanted to talk to me?" She asked nervously.

"SeeU," Ciel said as he looked up at her. "I've noticed that you haven't been yourself lately. I want to know what the hell is going on with you." He asked seriously, staring at her. He knew. He wasn't stupid, Ciel was aware that she and Sebastian had been intimate with each other. And since then she had been acting different. Though since Sebastian himself wasn't used to being around pregnant women he wouldn't know anything about the signs. But he wanted to see if she herself knew.

"… I don't know," SeeU murmured as she looked timidly off to the side. Should she tell him? What if he fired her? The thoughts running through her head caused her eyes begin to water. And looking at Ciel she couldn't help but break down. "I'm so sorry Ciel! Please don't fire me, I have nowhere else to go, and with the baby I'll probably end up dying out on the streets!" She said through sobs, looking down at her hands.

"Um… SeeU, calm down. I'm not going to fire you," Ciel said, watching as the girl looked up at him. "I just wanted to let you know that as long as you're pregnant you need to take things easy, and be careful around Meirin. Also, you have to tell Sebastian about this in here." Ciel said with a small smirk. This was going to be amusing. That man had seemed like the type who would go around screwing women without even thinking about the possibility of having a child. And this way Ciel could poke fun at Sebastian. Of course that's when said man walked in. Ciel's eyes shifted from SeeU who was currently drying her eyes. "Sebastian, SeeU has something she would like to tell you."

"Yes?" Sebastian looked down at SeeU, a bit taken back but remained calm. SeeU looked back up at him though. "… S-Sebastian… I'm… I'm…." SeeU looked down, before looking back at him. "I'm pregnant," she said in a whisper, before looking back down at her hands. "I'm sorry…" But she suddenly found herself being lifted, and carried out of the room. "Ah… S-Sebastian, what are you doing?" She asked in surprise, but couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as he kissed her lips. "You really had to take me to do that?"

Sebastian chuckled as he walked into his room, shutting the door with his foot. A smile broke out onto his face, and he set SeeU down before hugging her. "I'm so happy, to be honest I thought you were regretting being with me. And I brought you into here because I knew Ciel would get satisfaction out of seeing me this happy," he said before he pressed his lips against hers. "I'm not going to lie, I'm not sure if I'll be a good father but if babies are anything like cats I know I'll love our child."

Of course a round of laughs left SeeU's lips, "Sebastian! Children aren't anything like cats!" She said, though was just happy that he seemed to accept the idea of being a father…

~7 Months Later~

"Sebastiaaaan," SeeU whined softly, looking over at the door. Ciel was the one who walked in though, "Where's Sebastian?" She asked, sitting up a little. Ciel sighed though, looking at the blonde. "He's currently taking care of something for me. What is it?" He asked, walking over to stand next to her. Sure it was a bit… strange having a pregnant female in the house, and Ciel had ended up causing her to cry a few times by saying something wrong. But he was happy that the pregnancy was almost over! Not as happy as SeeU was, though.

"Oh… I was just curious…" SeeU murmured, before smiling. "So how are you?" She asked, feeling rather good at the moment Though the look on his face said that he just wanted to leave. So with a laugh she just shook her head, "Go ahead and leave, Ciel. I know you feel weird talking to me while I'm pregnant." And it was totally understandable, too. Most people didn't like to be around pregnant women.

It wasn't but ten minutes later that she was in pain, and Sebastian was there. The birth seemed to take forever, but soon enough there was a beautiful baby girl, who had raven black hair like her fathers, but light blue eyes like mothers. SeeU was asleep when Ciel walked in, looking at Sebastian as he held his child. "… Congratulations Sebastian, you're a father." Ciel said with amusement, walking closer. "Your daughter is adorable, though I've been curious…" reaching over he lifted the baby's hand, spotting the black nails. "Hm… so she's just like you. Does SeeU know you're a demon?"  
>"… Demon?" SeeU asked, causing both to look over at her. Great. She just pushed a demon baby out of her?<p> 


End file.
